Kiss the Unwilling Bride and Ya Get A Black Eye
by Satsugai Tenma
Summary: A GrimmIchi request by phoniex605. Please enjoy.


1**AN: Hello everyone again, this is a one-shot request from a reader named: **_**phoenix509**_**. Please enjoy dear.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, OOC, and a perverted Grimmjow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I love it with all my heart. If Tite Kubo and my sister were going to fall from a cliff and I was holding them both on each hand and I had the power to lift them both back, I would drop my sister to get a good grip on Tite. **

* * *

><p><span>Kiss the Unwilling Bride and Ya Get A Black Eye<span>

Regular P.O.V

"Agh...Ichi what was that for?" a disgruntled Grimmjow groaned out to his boyfriend as he held his family jewels, lying fetal position on the soft carpet floor. Ichigo stood beside him, looking down on Grimmjow with a glare and crossed-arms across his chest.

"That's not everything Grimm, I assure you. You're going to _pay _for the embarrassment you caused me yesterday." Ichigo hissed. Grimmjow groaned once again in pain. _Damn, Ichi sure can kick hard when he wants to..._ Ichigo smirked as his boyfriend looked up with his azure eyes showing clear pain.

"...Have I've ever told ya how sexy you are when you're sadistic like that?" Grimmjow smirked, reveling in the look of his hot boyfriend with the sexy smirk, imagining him in a kinky devils outfit. The thought made Grimmjow almost had a nosebleed. Ichigo's smile dropped as he stomped hard on Grimmjow's chest. Said man coughed violently and rolled on his side. Ichigo huffed and left the mess that was his boyfriend, and entered their room and slammed the door.

So, how did this all happen you ask? Well, let's rewind the clock 24 hours ago and see.

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday...<em>

Ichigo and Grimmjow had gone out to the city today, since it was a nice day, the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. Grimmjow had wanted to stay home and just watch television, but Ichigo had different thoughts. With a little of begging and a quickie in the shower as they got ready, they were walking in the mall, Ichigo dragging Grimmjow.

"Come on Grimm, ya know ya wanted to come!" Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow and smiled sweetly (and unintentionally). Grimmjow blushed a little bit, pink barely seen on his lightly tan skin. Sometimes Ichigo was beautiful, sometimes sexy, but these times always got to Grimmjow, when Ichigo truly smiled. It was a combination of things, beautiful, innocent, cute, and hot. Ichigo's chuckling brought him back from his daydreaming, the now-addicting smile still plastered onto his beautiful face, and smoldering brown eyes boring into his own azure ones.

"Grimm ya still there? Yeesh, sometimes I think you blank out on me too much." Ichigo smiled. Grimmjow scoffed, but didn't answer the boy. Then something devious popped into his mind. _Since Ichigo is so beautiful, then why not give what a beautiful girl wears onto him..._Grimmjow almost drooled imagining Ichigo in a maid outfit. He cackled inwardly, and dragged Ichigo.

"Grimmjow? Where are you taking m–"

"Shut it, you'll know when ya see it." Grimmjow cut off Ichigo. Ichigo scowled, but followed him nonetheless. But Ichigo stopped when he saw that Grimmjow was dragging him to a store that said: _Minami and Kiki's Cosplay and Costume Shop_.

"Oh no, Grimmjow, don't even think about it..." Ichigo warned, but Grimmjow paid him no mind. He dragged Ichigo in, but Ichigo tried with all his might to pull out of the iron-grip his boyfriend had on him, but sadly couldn't. Grimmjow opened the door, and two girls popped out of nowhere. One had brown pigtails and was wearing a black Lolita dress with Mary Janes and frilly socks. The other had black hair tied into a ponytail with a traditional samurai outfit and all.

"Hello! Welcome to the Cosplay and Costume Shop! I am Minami Kitano!" the one with the samurai outfit squeaked with a sweet smile.

"Konichiwa! Watashi gozen Miniashi Kiki! Settai tame za ishou shouten!" the one in the Lolita dress giggled in Japanese. Grimmjow smirked, and Ichigo felt his demise occurring.

"Hey. I would like to see my little strawberry here dressed in the best selections ya got here." Grimmjow said. Kiki smiled at Ichigo, and nodded. Ichigo groaned, but tried getting his way out of this with begging.

"Come on Grimm, please don't do this..." Ichigo whined, berating himself, but he didn't give a fuck, he was in for hell if he didn't risk it. Grimmjow smirked.

"Fine..", Ichigo perked up "..then I guess I'll have to show all your friends the Christmas picture from last year _eh_?" Grimmjow reached into his back pocket and got out his wallet, opening it and showing Ichigo. Ichigo blanched.

"Y-You...how did you take this?" Ichigo stammered. It was Ichigo wearing a slutty Santa costume, giving a lap dance to a cackling Grimmjow. He was dead drunk and didn't know what was happening at all. Ichigo blushed, and looked away.

"...Fine. I'll try on the fuckin' costumes..." Ichigo ground out, blush still evident on his face. Grimmjow smirked triumphantly and placed the wallet back. He turned to Minami and smirked.

"Well? Let's go on with the show." Grimmjow said.

"Of course! Right away er..." Minami replied sheepishly.

"Grimmjow Jaquerjackes." Grimmjow replied. Minami nodded, and directed Grimmjow towards a lounge where he could wait and they would bring Ichigo to him. Grimmjow sat down, and watched as Minami and Kiki bring clothes out of their racks in clothing bags and drag a poor Ichigo into one of the dressing rooms. Once they went inside, Grimmjow came up with another devious idea. He took out his cellphone, and picked a number, and placed the phone next to his ear. Once it began ringing, he smirked.

_This was going to be bliss..._

* * *

><p>Ichigo came out of the dressing room, totally embarrassed. Minami and Kiki guided him towards where Grimmjow was, cooing and gushing about how adorable he looked. He was about to rip their heads off of their stupid bodies, until they reached the lounge area. Minami smiled, and told them to wait while she introduced him like some show about to happen. After she finished, she beckoned them forward, and they pulled the curtain, and Ichigo paled when he saw Grimmjow wasn't alone.<p>

Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Byakuya were all there with him. Looking at him incredulously. Grimmjow had a satisfied smirk on his face, and Ichigo couldn't wait to rip it off and stuff it down his throat.

"Ichigo..." Rukia murmured, hiding her mouth behind her hand. Then she began laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Dude...didn't know you were into this stuff...But I'm not surprised!" Renji barked out with a fit of laughter.

"Aww don't be so mean guys! I think Ichi-chan looks so adorable!" Rangiku cooed.

"You're right Matsumoto-san. Well I think I found a new model for my newest designs. Willing to try them Kurosaki?" Uryu smirked. Chad remained silent, though you could see the light tinge of pink of his face.

"You look beautiful, my little maid." Grimmjow cackled.

Ichigo was wearing a Lolita maid costume, with a ruffled head piece and silk gloves that reached up to his elbows, and matching socks with black Mary Janes on his feet. Ichigo blushed deeply as Grimmjow leered at him.

"Alright! Onto the next costume!" Minami chirped. After a few other outfits and deep embarrassment, this one was finally the last outfit. When Ichigo came out, everyone stopped laughing. Even Renji who was laughing the most stopped when he came out. Grimmjow sat there with widened eyes, shocked to the core.

Ichigo was dressed in a 12-layered kimono that was traditionally used for princesses of nobility back in the Edo era each one with different vibrant patterns and soft and shiny as silk. But the girls had decided to put on a wig for this one, with flowing long orange curls the had a golden hair piece that resembled a butterfly was perched on top of his head. They even applied make-up, light gloss over his lips giving it a shine, and eyelashes, along with a light blush that was on top of the already red blush that dusted onto his cheeks as everyone stared at him.

"Kurosaki-kun..you look like a real Japanese princess!" Orihime chirped, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, my princess." Grimmjow got up and kissed Ichigo. Ichigo smiled as Grimmjow pulled away.

"Grimm...I love you." Ichigo smiled sweetly. Grimmjow smirked.

"Love ya too. So how about another kiss?" Ichigo giggled.

"Sure. Close your eyes.." Ichigo purred. Grimmjow closed them, and leaned in. Ichigo smiled, and gingerly placed one hand on Grimmjow's cheek. He raised his lips towards Grimmjow's slowly, then...

"AAGGHHHH!" a scream echoed through the mall.

"AGH Ichi what was that for!" Grimmjow yelled as he held his now throbbing eye. Ichigo scowled.

"You deserve it jerk. And believe me, this isn't all of the revenge. You'll see Jaquerjackes." Ichigo growled as he stomped to the dressing room. Everyone sweatdropped at the now injured Grimmjow. And they all sighed.

Typical day here in Karakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai! I finally finished! Hope you love it!<strong>


End file.
